1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for filling bottles, e.g., in a rotary bottle filling machine.
2. Background Information
The known art has described methods for bottling a liquid, in particular beverages (and especially beer), in bottles or similar containers. In the known art, it is conventional to flush the respective container with inert gas before the actual priming in a pretreatment phase and/or to establish an underpressure in the container, i.e., to evacuate it.
To guarantee the quality and preservation of the contents, in particular with a liquid which is sensitive to oxygen, care must generally be taken that the concentration of air and thus oxygen in the primed container is as low as possible. To guarantee an efficient and economical bottling process, however, attempts must also generally be made to keep the consumption of expensive inert gas, which is generally CO2 gas but can also be nitrogen (N2), as low as possible. The used inert gas, including in particular the used CO2 gas, is also usually released into the atmosphere.